Arbourfield
Arbourfield Community Guide ---- Area Overview Arborfield Garrison is situated on the edge of Arborfield village, 3 ½ miles from Wokingham and 7 ½ miles from Reading. London (35 miles away) is less than one hour by train and there are plenty of sightseeing opportunities within easy reach. Reading has a lot to offer, excellent shopping, restaurants, pubs and clubs at the Oracle and a great sports stadium, 'The Madjeski', home to Reading FC and London Irish RUFC. There is a Showcase Cinema at Winnersh and a Vue Cinema at the Oracle. The Hexagon Theatre plays host to many famous names. The Garrison Gym is situated in the Welfare Centre, Hazebrouck Barracks. In order to use the facilities family members will need to get both a pass and 'Third Party Liability and Personal Accident Insurance' (usually found under Home Insurance policies). There is a Community Centre, situated outside the gates of Rowcroft Barracks, housing a hairdressers, beauty parlour, various clubs and activities as well as a Nursery, Pre-School, library and an Army Learning Centre. In Hazebrouck Barracks there is a Spar Shop, NAAFI Club, Barbers shop, Regimental Tailors and a Welfare Centre, comprising a WRVS Coffee Shop and lounge, Cyber Café, HIVE, Games Rooms and the Welfare Offices. ---- Children and Education The pamphlet Education of Service Children (JSP 342) gives particular of the educational facilities available to children of Service families. It can be seen in all units and copies are available from the Garrison Education Officer. In addition, parents seeking further guidance on their children’s education or on any other educational matter may consult the Army Education Officer who is located at 8 AEC Blackdown, Tel: 94222 Ext 5693, or 01252 340697 It is the responsibility of parents to ensure that their children are educated and it is the Education Authority’s (EA) responsibility to make provision for full time education for children aged 5 to 16 years. The EA must provide a school place for your child, but you as a parent might wish to make alternative provision such as using an independent school. Change of Schools It is important that parents should contact the Head Teacher of the school that their child is attending at present, as soon as they have firm plans for the move of the family. This will allow the present school to pass the child’s records and details of work to the future education authority. Pre-School Group Poperinghe Pre-School is situated in the Garrison Community Centre. We open Monday to Friday 8.45 to 2.45 term time, providing sessional care and education for children aged 21/2 to 5 years. Morning sessions run from 9-12 with the optional extra of Lunch Club from 12-1.15. Afternoon sessions run from 12-2.45. Sessions for 21/2 year olds run 12.45-2.45 Tues, Wed, Thurs and Friday. Children learn best when enjoying themselves and having fun, our individually tailored play based curriculum ensures progress through the Early Years Foundation Stage. Our highly qualified and motivated staff team provide a full range of learning experiences both indoors and outdoors. Poperinghe pre-school is a community based charity group run by a parental committee, which welcomes parental involvement in all areas of the group. Children and parents are welcomed and encouraged to visit prior to enrolement. The manager and teaching team are available to discuss your child’s individual needs. For further details please contact Anita Birtles on 0118 976 3215 or email: poperinghepre-school@tesco.net Hazebrouck Nursery Hazebrouck Nursery opened in June 2003 in the Community Centre, Arborfield. It is part of a family run group called Kingsclere Nurseries, which run six other nurseries throughout Berkshire, and was originally established back in 1986. Hazebrouck is registered with Ofsted and caters for children aged 3 months to 5 years on a full or part-time basis. The nursery is open Monday to Friday from 8am to 6pm. We have a high ratio of qualified and experienced staff throughout our nurseries. We Arborfield 10 47 Education Matters believe that play is very important in each child’s development and working closely to their individual needs we provide activities and learning opportunities, which encourage this development in a safe, secure and stimulating setting. A wide variety of indoor and outdoor activities are offered throughout the day allowing both individual and group play. For each age group there are three different areas: playroom, messy room and quiet room. With guidance of our Early Years Teacher each child can develop their reading and writing skills. A visit to Hazebrouck is strongly recommended to see our full range of activities available. A home cooked hot meal is provided along with snacks and an afternoon tea. Babies are provided with nappies. For further information please ring Hazebrouck on 01189 762054 or visit www.kingsclere-nurseries.co.uk Local Authority Schools Children in the Garrison are eligible to apply for admission to any of the Wokingham District schools, but the following are within a reasonable distance of the Garrison. Primary, Junior & Infant (5-11 years) *Arborfield, Newland & Barkham C E Junior School School Road, Arborfield, Reading RG2 9NX. 0118 976 0313 *The Coombes County Infant School School Road, Arborfield, Reading RG2 9NX. 0118 976 0751 *Farley Hill County Primary School Church Road, Farley Hill, Reading RG7 1UB. 0118 973 2148 *Finchampstead C E Primary School Finchampstead, Wokingham RG11 4JR. 0118 973 2166 *Gorse Ride County Infants School Gorse Ride, Finchampstead, Wokingham. 0118 973 4880 *Gorse Ride County Junior School Gorse Ride, Finchampstead, Wokingham. 0118 973 2666 *Nine Mile Ride County Junior School 30 Finchampstead Road, Wokingham RG11 3RB. 0118 973 3118 *Shinfield C E Junior School Chestnut Cres, Shinfield, Reading RG2 9EJ. 0118 988 3663 *Shinfield County Infant School School Green, Shinfield, Reading RG2 9EJ. 0118 988 3389 The first, second and third schools are all well attended by children living in quarters. They are the nearest to the Garrison. Secondary (11-18 years) *The Emmbrook School, Emmbrook Rd, Wokingham RG41 1JR (Co-ed) 0118 978 4406 *The Forest School, Robin Hood Lane, Winnersh, Wokingham RG41 5NE (Boys) 0118 978 1626 *The Holt School, Holt Lane, Wokingham RG41 1EE (Girls). 0118 978 0165 *Ryeish Green School Spencers Wood, Reading RG7 1ER (Co-ed) 0118 988 3133 *St Crispin’s School London Rd, Wokingham RG41 1SS (Co-ed) 0118 978 1144 *Yateley School, School Lane, Yateley 01252 879222 Only the second and third of the 6 secondary schools are within the official catchment area for those living in the Garrison. In addition, pupils may gain admission to the following maintained schools in the Reading area, provided places are available: *Hugh Faringdon RC School, Fawley Rd, Southcote, Reading RG3. RC only. Comprehensive (Co-ed) 0118 954 730 *Kendrick Secondary School, London Rd, Reading RG1 5BN. Girls Grammar. Senior girls only admitted except in special circumstances 0118 958 5950 or 958 5959 *Reading School, Erleigh Rd, Reading RG1 5LW. Boys Grammar 0118 9015600 Sixth Form Colleges *Farnborough, Prospect Ave, Farnborough, Hants GU14 8JX. 01252 688200. *Padworth College, Burghfield Common, Nr Reading. Girls over 16. 0118 983 2644 *Yateley School & Centre, School Lane, Yateley, Hants GU46 6NW 01252 879222 Bus Services A ‘Yellow Bus’ service subsidised by Wokingham Unitary operates from the Garrison to the Coombes Infant and Arborfield Junior Schools each school day. Other bus services are available to certain secondary schools within the district. Further advice and for all bookings on these services ring; Department of Education offices at Shute End, Wokingham (School Transport Dept) on 0118 974 6105. Children with Special Educational Needs If your child has Special Educational Needs you should contact Service Children’s Education who can give you advice and assistance on any aspect of SEN. HQ SCE(UK) Trenchard Lines Upavon, Pewsey Wilts SN9 6BE Tel: 01980 618244 ---- Transport and Travel ---- Pets ---- Medical and Dental ---- Sports/Leisure/Tourism ---- References HIve Information Sheet